William G Maryblood
"Well, what do we have here", the white-veiled priestess of Yassa softly uttered to herself as she knelt to pick up the crying child from between the roots of the tree, which stood in the courtyard of the small monastery that she called home. William is a dwarven paladin who served trained within a secluded and isolated monastery within the hills of the Grand Duchy of Knagel. There he was raised by an elven woman called Mary, who had early in his life told him of his origin as an orphan that she had found abandoned within the monastery grounds. This mattered not to William, as Mary was the woman who had named and raised him, and she, and no-one else, was his mother. It was also through her that William's faith in Yassa, the Archon of Purity, grew as he himself aged. She taught him kindness, the meaning of purity and good, and the ability to stay calm within any situation. She also taught him of evil, and the unnecessary violence which exists within this world, and their sworn duty to uphold all that is good and pure, no matter the cost. Neither had been as close a parental figure to William as Mary had, but there were two other men who lived within the monastery, and had been part of William's life and had helped educate him as he grew up. The one had been an old human man called Gus Silverwink, who had taught William to read and write, and had instructed him in all the scriptures and texts available to them in regards to the history of the Accord Lands, the Archons, and the myths and legends of the lands. The other had been a half-orc, who had simply called himself Blood, and had, more than a father or a friend, grown to become somewhat of an older brother to William. He had never been open about his past, or the scars he bore upon his body, but William had the idea that Blood had been a soldier in the past, and had taken refuge at the monastery to find peace from a misdeed in his past. Blood taught William how to fight using swords and other weapons, and had been strict in his training, imparting a strong, resilient mind to the young dwarf. After many years of living and growing within the monastery, William had set his sights on the far horizons. The many stories that Gus had told him of the lands far away, and of its depths, which held many treasures beyond the believe of ordinary men, as well as William's need to interact with the many peoples of the world, drove him, as well as one other mission. Mary, the priestess of Yassa, who had raised him as his mother, had been afflicted by a curse from the day she had been born. Her eyes were blackened and cursed, and not a single sight or color would enter them. William had many times questioned how she could serve so faithfully when she was so damned to a world of darkness. However, Mary would simply smile, and tell him that her parents had been wicked, cruel people, who had performed many acts of defilement, which went against the natural order of this world, and that Yassa had saved her from their impurity. William hoped to one day hold the power to release his loved one from the curse that binds her, and to hold a faith as strong as the faith he beheld before him, for his entire life. And thus, after much deliberation, William G. Maryblood set forth toward the Protectorate of Othery, where stood the Imperial Palace, and the Dungeons deep below. Chain mail rustled beneath his thick, fur cloak, and his sword hung at his side, as his dark eyes shone with a vision of the future only he could see.Category:Chaotic Good